Tangled lives
by This Ones For You Kid
Summary: What happened after Breaking Dawn? Did Jacob hang around Bella & Edward's cottage? Did Renesmee grow up to love Jacob the same way he loves her? Or when she got older was there someone else? Will Jacob have to fight for love, again?
1. The Secret Between Us

_**I do not own Twilight, or any of the characters affiliated with it. All of them belong to the highly praised, and amazing, Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**_

I was running around the forest, trying to escape him. It didn't help much of the fact that he was a werewolf, and he could run fast. One thing that helped me was that I am part vampire, and I too was able to run fast. Except for one thing which inconveniently tampered my fast running, thanks to my mom's human life I would fall every now and then. Especially at times when I really needed to be standing. That's what I'm worried about at the moment, falling when I really need to run! I could hear him in the distance, about ten trees away. _'snap'._ He was getting closer! I spotted a small, empty cave on the way to my dad and mom's meadow. Yay! I started to run towards it, but ended up tripping over my own two feet, SHOCKER!!!

"Nessie, where are you? You know I'm going to find you no matter what!"

I quickly got back up and started running again, this time I didn't fall thanks to my vampire side which came from dad. I quietly squeezed through the small opening to the cave, and heard him a few feet away. When I started to back up so he couldn't see me I started to feel the beginning of a hole! I quickly jumped in, it was a tunnel. It was so dark inside the tunnel, except for at the end. At the end it was sparkly, and glittery. _Very Pretty. _I walked down to the end of the tunnel, and there it was. Stunningly sitting there, glamorously sparkling, and it was _AWESOME!_

I climbed out of the tunnel, and through the opening of the cave, I had to find Jacob. I found him almost instantly. He was still looking for me, so I took him by surprise when I jumped onto his back and started giggling.

"What are you doing, Nessie?" he asked, giving up on his attempts to remove me from his back.

"I'm having some fun."

"Can't you have fun off my back?"

"No," I stated sarcastically. I began climbing off of him, then decided to tackle him.

"I have to show you something!" I was hoping he would think it was pretty, too. Maybe it could be my little hide out!

"What is it that you want to show me?" he interrupted my thoughts.

"I'll show you now, give me your face."

"Okay," he bent down, and I showed him the cave, along with the glittery place hidden inside of it. When I was done he got up and stared at me, confused.

"So that's where you were hiding!" I can't believe he was talking about the game.

"Yeah. Now what do you think?"

"I think I need to look harder next time." Wow! He is kind of slow, but he's my best friend and I wouldn't want him any other way.

"I meant what do you think about the cave!"

"I think we should go check it out."

"Okay, but remember, I'm the one who found it and it's a secret!"

"Sure, sure."

We started to run towards the cave. On the way there I tripped, and would have fell if it weren't for Jacob catching me.

"You're almost as clumsy as you mom," he stated, pushing me back to my feet.

"Wow, you've noticed? I didn't know that!" I put some sarcasm in my tone.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's get in now that we're here."

I walked in first so that I could lead, besides ladies should always be in the lead. Soon Jacob was beside me, and we started to explore. When we got to the end of the tunnel I walked into the little room, while Jacob just stood in the doorway with a look of shock glued on his face. Yay, he does think it's pretty!

"What do you think of it, Jacob? Do you like it?"

At first he didn't answer, he just stood there, still shocked. When I started to get agitated he finally, actually said something. Thank God!

"It's beautiful, Nessie."

"I know, it's also awesome too!"

He came over and sat down on the ground next to me.

"I was thinking about making it my hide/hang out, but you can come in it anytime you want."

"Thanks, Nessie. Now what do you want to do?"

"I want to play some more, what about you?" I asked, hoping he would want to play too.

"We can play some more if you want. What do you want to play?"

Honestly I didn't care what we played, I just like being around him. He made me feel happy every time we were together. I don't know how, but he did.

"Let's play The Tickling Werewolf!" This was a game we had invented one day when mom made me stay in the house, since it was storming outside. Even though I'm a part vampire I can still get sick thanks to the human part of me, I really hate that. Anyway, Jacob had come over to the house and chased me around tickling me. It's a really fun game, and I love to play it with my favorite werewolf.

"Okay, we can play that. But who's going to be the tickling werewolf?" He was trying to play dumb with me, so I played along.

"Hmmm, I don't know. Maybe we could..." Before I could finish my sentence I saw Jacob staring at me, a smile playing at the corners of his mouth. Then realization hit. He was distracting me before I had a chance to run, I screamed and ran out of the cave. When I looked back he had dived, pushing me down, starting to tickle me.


	2. Lets Shop!

After what seemed like hours of undergoing nearly unbearable rib pain, the outcome of playing the tickling wolf, it was finally time for me and Jake to go our separate ways. I had to get home before dad started to worry, and Jake had pack business to deal with; almighty alpha Jake, that is. I mentally laughed at the goofy title.

The run home was short, and my stomach was singing to me in a low tenor rumble. So I made the wise decision of finding dad, fast. Uncle Jasper had attempted to make pancakes for me once, mistaking the ground pepper for cinnamon; needless to say, I never asked him to cook for me again. Mom on the other hand could cook, but no one could compete with my dad's delicious concoctions.

I began my man-hunt, searching from room to room, until I came upon my parents' bedroom door. It was dead silent, but they could still be in there. Knocking, ever so lightly, I peeled open the door slowly. Thank God; they were sitting on the couch, staring soundlessly into each others eyes. I took one step into the room, and four eyes were automatically glued to my figure.

"_Hey, Carlie. What are you doing, sweetie?" _mom questioned imploringly, motioning for me to join them on the sofa.

"_Nothing of much importance; me and Jake just finished up a game of the Tickling Wolf." _I answered, remembering what a wonderful afternoon it had been with Jake.

Dad looked slightly confused at the game I had mentioned; he hadn't witnessed it like mom.

"_Sounds like you two had a fun time," _mom pointed out the obvious.

"_So much," _I beamed. _"Oh, daddy, can you make me something to eat; I'm starved." _ I even used my puppy dog look, courtesy of Aunt Alice herself.

"_Sure, sweetie. What do you have in mind?"_

Works every time, I thought to myself.

"_Well I was thinking maybe you could make me some of those scrambled eggs that mom used to love, back before she had me?"_

"_Okay, darling. Why don't you sit here and talk with your mother while I go fix you some."_ Dad hinted towards some mother/daughter time, before silently slipping out of the room.

I gradually made my way towards mom, where she sat on the cream/gold colored lounger in the corner of her and dad's room. Minutes seemed to pass by in the blink of an eye, another human trait I had so luckily inherited…not. Boredom was quickly taking its toll on me, so I decided to take dad's advice.

"_Mom?"_ I attempted to capture her attention.

"_Yes Carlie?"_ she questioned in her sweet, melodic tone. After being with Jake for long periods of time, the serene voices of my family were always set in perfect contrast to me.

"_Can I tell you something?"_ I really hoped this wouldn't turn out to be a mistake. If Uncle Emmett found out about my secret place he would no doubt raid it; turning it into one of his "man lairs."

"_Of course, Carlie, you can tell me anything." _Her gentle, careening voice sounded so reassuring.

I had to make sure though.

"_You have to promise me that you won't tell ANYONE though; not even dad."_

"_I promise not to tell anyone, not even your father. Now what is all the fuss about, sweetie?" _she asked imploringly. Her patience was beginning to run thin, I could see it even though she tried to hide the fact; dad had told me that she never had been the patient type.

"_Okay, when me and Jake were out playing in the woods, I came across a cave. It was absolutely beautiful inside. The best part about it is the end of the cave; it sparkles even more radiantly than both you and dad combined. Jake and I decided that It could be our secret place, so I can't tell you where it is exactly."_

"_It sounds wonderful, sweetie. Do you think you could show it to me?"_ she cooed.

What harm would it do? I raised my right palm toward mom's cold, hard, cheek; lightly coming in contact with her sweetly aroma skin. I was very careful as to not give her any clue as to where this top secret location was. When the memory had played out, she looked absolutely enthralled.

"_So, what did you think about it?"_ I know it was a stupid question to ask, due to the look on her face; but I did it anyways.

"_It's……Beautiful," _she gushed, after finally finding her voice.

"_That was my exact thought upon first seeing it too."_ I admitted.

"_Carlie, your food is ready." _Dad's announcement reached our speechless forms.

My stomach was beginning to ache, I was so hungry. Mom didn't look as if she would be joining me downstairs, or speaking for quite a while; this I could tell by the look on her face. So I silently rose off of the couch, and made my way down to the kitchen. The smell that assaulted my senses was absolutely mouthwatering. Dad stood over the kitchen table, scooping spoonfuls of steaming hot eggs onto my plate. I made no attempt at seeming casual, making a mad dash straight for the heaping plate of mighty goodness. Sometimes I wondered why my appetite was nearly as great as Jake's, but I guess it doesn't really matter enough to question.

I began mercilessly scarfing down every morsel of egg, when I happened to notice a little pixie-like Aunt Alice seated right next to me. I guess I'm sort of unobservant when it comes to eating time.

"_Hey Aunt Alice. What are you doing down here?" _It's not like she eats, well, human food that is.

"_Well I wanted to ask you a favor," _she stated; impishly.

"_What is it?"_ I questioned through a mouthful of food.

"_I was just wondering if you wanted to go to the mall with me tomorrow."_ She questioned warily.

"_Yeah, sounds fun. Is anyone else going to come?"_

"_Not unless your mom wants to, which is highly unlikely might I add." _Mom never was the shopping type.

After a few more mouthfuls of food, my plate was empty. I stood and walked over to the dishwasher, popped in my plate and fork, then turned on my heel and headed back up the stairs. Mom and dad were sitting in the exact same spots as before, doing the exact same thing they had been for who knows how long. Sometimes their actions just became gag worthy.

"_Mom; Dad? Do you mind if I go with Aunt Alice to the mall tomorrow?"_

"_Sounds like Alice got to you," _mom stated; all the while giggling at half forgotten human memories.

"_Not at all, Carlie. You should spend time with your aunt, she loves you very much,"_ dad answered my question, since it didn't look like I was going to get one out of mom; she was still stuck reminiscing.

I was on my way out the door, when I remembered what else Aunt Alice had said to me at the table. It was worth a shot.

"_Oh, by the way mom" _I called over my shoulder. _"Aunt Alice mentioned something about you coming, if you want."_

"_Sure, Carlie. Your father will come too."_ That was a given, mom and dad were inseparable at all times.

"_Okay, then I will tell Aunt Alice the next time I see her." _ With that being said, I took the last step over the door frame.

Standing in the hall, I had no idea what to pass time away with. Somehow though, my mind made up itself, and I found my feet carrying me towards Grandma Esme and Grandpa Carlisle's house. Once I was inside, they found their way to Uncle Jasper and Aunt Alice's room, all on their own accord.

Uncle Jasper was sitting on the floor when I walked in; little plastic Civil War figurines stood at attention around him. Aunt Alice was nowhere to be seen. Most people would find it strange for a nineteen year old boy to be playing with such things as action figurines, but they didn't even know the half of it. If only they could see it through my perspective. It was so much more abnormal when you knew the teen boy was actually centuries old; mule over that one for a while.

"_Why do you find it so interesting to play with those, Uncle Jasper?" _I questioned, truly curious.

"_Because I like to. It's actually rather entertaining when you are into such a thing." _ He returned to tunnel vision as soon as the last of his words left his mouth. Wow. Can you say awkward?

"_Okay then. I'm just going to…go." _Uncle Jasper didn't even acknowledge my statement, as I lithely slipped my way back out the door.

Well that was a dud. I really didn't want to go home yet, I was still extremely bored. One name popped into my head as I stood confused. Someone I know for a fact is always entertaining and fun to be around. Uncle Emmett.

I walked impatiently down the hallway, stopping in front of the familiar off white door. Many boredom baring nights had been conquered into fun memories in this room. I opened the door gently and chanced a look in. Uncle Emmett was sitting in one of the two oversized beanbags located in front of his plasma TV. Football was on. Uncle Emmett had made a point of watching more football to make more comfortable chat with Grandpa Charlie during his weekend visits.

"_Hey, Carlie," _he greeted me after pausing the game. Excitement poured through his words. _"What's up?"_

"_Oh, nothing much,"_ I replied with an exasperated sigh, as I heaved myself into the unoccupied bean bag. _"Just unbearably bored. Do you want to play some video games?"_

"_Sure. Which one do you want to play?" _he questioned, bouncing a little in his seat.

It took me no time to decide, I was absolutely positive which game I wanted to play on this bland evening.

"_How about need for speed?"_ I suggested with just as much excitement, if not more.

"_Sure,"_ he replied standing up off his chair. _"Just let me set it all up."_

Mere milliseconds later, there was a lightweight controller placed in my upturned palm.

"_Let the games begin. I am so ready to whip your butt." _I challenged.

"_Ha-ha," _Uncle Emmett's booming laughter reverberated off the surrounding walls, giving it an eerie effect. _"Think what you want little one, but just remember whose the one wrestling grizzlies for fun."_

After endless minutes of trash talk, the game was booted up and it was all game faces. I had the first game in the bag; winning came effortlessly. Uncle Emmett's face had been a perfect puckered imitation of the first time I had dared him to eat a whole bag of gummy bears. So I let him win the next one, not wanting to see that look on his face. After his spontaneous combustion into his own signature happy dance, I decided it was time to head home.

Mom and dad were already in bed as I climbed the wooden staircase for the last time today. I quickly changed into some flannel pants and a muscle shirt, brushed my teeth, and then rushed back to my room. Swiftly, I pulled down my bed sheets and climbed in. Sleep came easily, as it always does.


End file.
